


I Saw My Shot

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Am I the only in this fandom who likes Mark Beaks?, Character Study, Follows the continuity of the official production order, Gen, Headcanon, The morning after the events of McMystery at McDuck Manor, To bring to light something downplayed about this character, What I think goes on in Waddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Although he probably couldn't sleep properly in next few days, Mark was happy he at least got what he wanted.





	I Saw My Shot

**Author's Note:**

> expect a lot headcanons for this one
> 
> Since this is written in the official production order of events, this therefore takes place around after episode 11
> 
> BUDDY System has not happened yet
> 
> now keep calm and READ ON!

"Mmmmm..." Beaks groggily sat himself up on his chair, lazily munching on his spoonful of self-prepared fruit and nut cereal mix.

 

**Breakfast has to always be healthy and be of great quality.**

 

**Some brands nowadays don't even know class anymore.**

 

**What if I sold breakfast mixes--no, people are here for the good stuff, not surprises.**

 

He pulled out his phone from the pockets of his houseclothes, and went through the footage he had access to during the party at that McDuck place.

 

The demon that literally smashed him into the walls of random dark and empty rooms came back to Beaks; he shuddered, slowly swallowing one spoonful.

 

 _"Don't even think of coming back,"_ The creature had growled at him--he was begging and vulnerable.

 

**Embarrassing to the cameras, at least.**

 

_"L-look buddy, I-I was just invited to the place! Please don't-"_

 

He had been tornadoed into another random creepy room, making sure his followers knew **Scrooge McDuck's mansion**   **is haunted**.

 

**How is he even alive? He can't be alive!**

 

_"Don't kill me, I barely lived! Uh, hashtag YOLO! Hashtag FOMO! Hashtag--ahh!"_

 

The cement hurt, like falling on centuries-old gravestone rock.

 

In proper recollection of what had happened to him, Beaks remembered immediately running out through the gate, updating his safety and being alive to those who care enough just as he entered his car.

 

Although he probably couldn't sleep properly in next few days, Mark was happy he at least got what he wanted.

 

Beaks looked back into his bowl, barely even finished. Putting down his phone, he quickly swallowed 4-5 spoonfuls, dropped the spoon, ran to the kitchen, and quickly chugged some of the milk--straight from the carton.

 

He took a huge breath. 

 

He picked up the carton, and he saw that it wouldn't be enough for tomorrow. He began to drink from it, headed towards the dining area.

 

He sat down again, carton down and phone in his hands. Back to some morning videos.

 

**Okay, the guy has to be dead--I should send condolences. With that, everybody will know I have a heart for even the filthy rich capitalists that live on Earth.**

 

He quickly went to the feed in his app.  **He's alive? And like, completely fine?!**

 

**The stuff that Scrooge guy puts on himself--you know what the news says about Old Money! Why are you surprised?**

 

**Anyways, morning videos!**

 

He then considered the stress of watching the videos in such a small screen, so he casted his app to the monitor by the living area.

 

Beaks lived alone, his dining area open enough that it seemed non-existent. It divided the living room and the kitchen.

 

Just like the rest of his house, the TV was huge.

 

The Estates thankfully, despite their predominantly 60's houses, had some places of more contemporary taste.

 

He selected the folder he made. All the videos he managed to sort by month and week. After picking a random folder, he deduced immediately the videos there were from two months ago.

 

_"...an elaborate series of cut-throat war games?"_

 

The video focused on Scrooge and **some really buff maid** , by some door to a hallway covered in darts.

 

**Oh, and those meddling, annoying little brats that interfered with my schedule.**

 

_"Take that!"_

 

The blue one stopped in front of the two, firing away.

 

 _"Dewey,"_ Scrooge tossed away a dart-filled tray and took Dewey's gun.  _"Don't yell at your target before you fire--you'll lose the element of surprise!"_

 

Dewey got his gun back as Scrooge walked right.

 

**Guy's got gun skills! Probs got blood on his money and feathers.**

 

**Note to self: don't try to fight him.**

 

**Actually, don't fight old men.**

 

**Most especially if it's the surprisingly still alive Scrooge McDuck.**

 

Beaks fast-forwarded the video, also using his phone to edit his schedule. 

 

He placed down in his to-do list: **Find a self-defense class and take one.**

 

_"Alright, time for some house rules."_

 

Beaks didn't look up, busy rearranging his sched, but he knew his hearing is incredible.

 

_"Rule 1: My space is my space. My study, my sleeping quarters, my washroom."_

**Finally, I can relate to this guy!**

 

_"Rule 2: Defer to Mrs. Beakley for all subsequent rules."_

 

 **Mrs**. **Beakley? Isn't that the person those two other peeps were dissing?**

 

_"I'm pleased to have you here, as long as it in no way inconveniences me. Good day."_

 

Beaks glanced up briefly, catching Scrooge exit whatever room the camera was focusing on.

 

 _"This may be Mr. McDuck's mansion, but it's my house."_ The buff maid- **no, this is Mrs. Beakley-**  spoke, and Beaks realized the good security Scrooge has. 

 

He considered prioritizing that self-defense class idea.

 

_"So...my house rules."_

 

He then added:  **Check on Waddle's security guards.** _"_ _Exhaustive. Comprehensive."_

 

He then paused the video to study the maid and the blackboard closely.

 

Right before that, Beaks placed Waddle security above self-defense classes.

Pleased with his schedule, he focused on the TV completely.

 

He cringed at the messy rule arrangement.

 

"Shabby job for a person who's supposed to keep the house clean." Beaks said to himself. "Who even uses blackboards anymore?"

 

**To think Ma Beagle and Glomgold hate her and can't get even past her...**

 

He rewinded the video a bit, finding a better angle of the blackboard.

 

"Who the heck is Donald?" He muttered to himself. He considered the sailor sitting with  **those brats** within the room.

 

"Take a screenshot." The TV did as commanded.

 

"Okay, put it in my cloud." Mark added, voice weak but still cold.

 

Afterwards, he decided to look through a slightly later video, finding a folder that took place approximately two weeks after the one he just watched.

 

 _"That's it, laddie. You are coming to the office,"_ The camera opened to the main room, Scrooge dragging the one in green with him. _"To learn the value of a hard day's work!"_

 

Before Beaks could retort at **Old Money's philosophy,** he caught Dewey sneaking away.

 

When he disappeared, Beaks fast-forwarded this footage.

 

_"You should've asked!"_

 

He played the video again, eyes on a bedroom. Clearly the little girl's. Beaks found Dewey.

 

 _"What do you want? Shoe sizes? Horrible dark secrets known only to your Uncle Scrooge that can change the fate of the world as we know it?"_    **Whoa.**

 

**Scrooge McDuck, you're clearly not as good as you think you are.**

 

**And to think you feel more morally upright than I am!**

 

**I know you do! It ain't to hard to read a guy like you.**

 

 _"What do you know about my mom?"_   **WHOA!**

 

Beaks debated whether to stop watching as the girl closed the curtains.

 

 _"What do you know about your mom?"_ He made his decision.

 

 _"Uncle Donald just told us she was gone. The only thing we have of her is this photo."_   Beaks paused the video to take a look.

 

Realizing it was too small to be rendered properly, he made the video continue.

 

_"Photographic evidence?! I've gotta add it to my Della Duck file!"_

 

 _"You have a whole file on my mom?!"_ Dewey looked disappointed. _"Seriously? This is it?"_

 

 _"I've been looking into her for years,"_ Beaks then paused the video, noting the sight of the conspiracy board.

 

"Take a screenshot," He commanded, trying to make do with new information.

 

Beaks then went to finish his breakfast. He took the carton and emptied it.

 

His actions were interrupted by the ring of his phone, still casted on his TV.

 

One of his employees. Fran Pedigree.

 

"Call for Beaks," And he got into the call.

 

"Mr. Beaks," The androgynous voice of his secretary answered. "I know it's very inappropriate to call you at this time-"

 

"We'll talk about that on Monday," Beaks replied in a deceivingly calm tone. "Why'd ya call, Secretary Pedigree?"

 

"It's about that last meeting you had with the Research and Development Department."

 

Beak's interest was taken. "I'm listening."

 

"They unanimously agreed this idea they found would help the company. You might like it."

 

"Oh, are they requesting another meeting?"

 

"Yes sir." Before Mark could respond, Pedigree continued. "Another thing is-"

 

"Yo, how 'bout we schedule that really promising meeting first?"

 

"Well," Pedigree hesitated. "There's this other thing that also requests your time."

 

"Fine, hit me up. Do be quick, I've got things to do today."

 

"Of course, Mr. Beaks." A fearful chuckle from Pedigree. "Our Marketing Department suggested having meetings with some of our very popular sponsors."

 

"What for?" Waddle was choosy with sponsors. Usually Beaks himself picked and chose them. "If I remember my last update with these sponsors, everything's pretty chill. Did something go wrong?"

 

"Well, our newest sponsor has been requesting a meeting for quite sometime. Trying to cover up the incident from about three weeks ago put a toll on many of the Departments."

 

"What did I say about reminding me of that, Fran?" Sudden irritation hit the parrot. "And you left the sponsor hanging for three weeks?!"

 

"It won't happen again, Mr. Beaks." The secretary tried to repress their panic.

 

"So our newest sponsor, right?" Beaks's tone of voice calmed down.

 

"Ah yes," The pause hinted that Pedigree was searching through something. "They go by _TheBeanFactory_ \--one of those online vloggers."

 

"I remember her!"  **Can't believe it took me this long to get a vlogger as one of my sponsors.** "Tell _TheBeanFactory_ she's got me for Monday afternoon."

 

"Anything else, Mr. Beaks?"

 

"Actually," Beaks got up, taking all the stuff involved in his breakfast. "Don't do that. I'll take care of my sponsor."

 

"Alright, sir." Replied Pedigree.

 

Beaks quickly put the empty bowl and spoon in his kitchen sink and the now empty carton into his segregating trash can.

 

"Sir?"

 

Beaks took his phone from the dining table and went to his living area. "How about you tell Research and Development to be ready to see me on Monday?"

 

"Will do, sir. What time, specifically?"

 

"10 to 11. Also make sure to inform the other Departments of my absence from 4 to 7 PM on the same day."

 

"Is this for the sponsor, Mr. Beaks?"

 

"What do you think, Fran?" Mark chuckled briefly after.

 

"If you ever forget to say something to me for right now, just PM me. Cool? "

 

"Cool."

 

"Alright, call over."

 

Just as Beaks was about to put full focus into his phone like usual, he forgot that he was watching himself some McDuck security footage, the TV showing a folder with a bunch of video files instead of a casted phone call.

 

**You should plan out the stuff you're gonna say to your sponsor.**

 

The parrot let himself fall into his soft couch, trying to figure out what he wanted to do.

 

**That Scrooge's got secrets--you have the power to expose him in your fingertips.**

 

He quickly added the two Monday meetings on his schedule.

 

**It's _TheBeanFactory_ though. She reviews your products and practically loves them. And if she loves them, she loves your work.**

 

**And if she loves your work, she loves a huge part of you.**

 

Beaks mind goes to a woman in his age group--a dove of sorts, long hair, big bright eyes, and a shapely form.

 

 _TheBeanFactory_ occasionally does tech reviews--Waddle products are usually the ones in praise, even before the sponsorship.

 

Despite showing her face, nobody knows her actual name. She's gotten folks to cover up for her. 

 

Beaks knows this mystery around her identity isn't new for the content creators of her liking.

 

He finished his schedule updating, and faced the TV again.

 

**IT'S RIGHT THERE!**

 

**That Scrooge almost got you killed for inviting you into his haunted mansion.**

The idea that the old man practically almost killed him indirectly was one that suddenly overshadowed the other thoughts in his head. If he were indeed dead right then, he would miss out on so much.

 

"Give me the oldest folder." Beaks said out loud. He refused to bottle his anger knowing the mess he gets himself in whenever he snaps.

 

When the TV did as commanded, Beaks realized completely forgot to sort through this particular folder.

 

He knew that because of its label: _**4-5-12-12-1-4-21-3-11**_

 

If Beaks was correct, this was the last and hardest one to hack and download.

 

Using his phone, Beaks selects a random video.

 

 _"I'm very proud of you, dear."_ Scrooge is there, embracing a woman Beaks never saw in any of the other videos.

 

Beaks relaxed in his couch, decision already made.

 

**Watch out Scrooge. You've messed with the somebody you shouldn't have messed with.**

 

_"I hope you'll be proud of them too, Uncle Scrooge!"_


End file.
